The New Meta-Knights
by Dapper Dee VI
Summary: The Meta-Knights currently have seven members, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight and Javelin Knight, but when two more want to join, what will happen? Contains my first OC(s).
1. Chapter 1: A Near Miss

**My third fanfic! I own no characters except my OC, Shuriken, who will appear next chapter.**

It was a quiet day in Dreamland. The sun shined over the meadows, the butterflies flitted amongst the flowers and the streams shimmered as they trickled through the countryside. It was so nice you could probably spend hours just lying on the grass, staring at the blue sky as the clouds drift lazily by. Unfortunately, this story doesn't take place here. It takes place a mile or two away, on the top of a large, grey, rocky mountain; a blemish, you might say, on the otherwise perfect landscape.

On the top of the mountain lies a ship. A battleship. _The _battleship. It has a long narrow hull, grey-blue in colour, with two bat-like wings, several guns and cannons and, of coarse, its signature mask on its bow. This is the Battleship Halberd. It rested there, slightly rusty, like a great ominous eagle. The majority of the crew were currently in the games room.

Two of them, Sword Knight and Blade Knight, were playing pool. They, like the majority of the Meta-Knights, were always seen clad head to toe in armour. Sword Knight's armour was a pale turquiose, except his breastplate, which was blue, and his gloves, which were white. Blade Knight looked similar to his friend, but had bright green armour, and a red visor, and tassel, which was found on the end of his helmet. Due to his echo-y armour, most of his speech came out as garbled nonsense, but luckily, the important words, and names often got through. Usually, this pair wielded swords, though on this occasion they has opted for snooker cues.

Next to them stood Axe Knight, who was essentially a skull with white gloves, purple shoes and a purple-and-gold Viking's helmet with white horns (**Author's note: Vikings never actually had horns on their helmets, but Axe Knight did**). Usually, he carried around several axes, one in either hand and two crossed behind his back. Now, however, he was busy hurling them at a large dartboard on the back of the door.

A little way away from him were another two figures playing table tennis; Mace Knight and Trident Knight. Mace Knight was quite short, with a big head, purple armour, blue shoes and carried around a large spiked ball on the end if a chain, which he usually rapped around himself so the ball rested on his back, but for now it was laying discarded on the floor.

On the other side of the table tennis table stood Trident Knight. Like Axe Knight, Trident Knight was almost all head. He had purple armour, which was only two shoulder pads and a helmet with a large golden crescent on it, red shoes, white gloves and held large electrified golden tridents, which he had currently replaced with ping pong bats.

The only two Meta-Knights that weren't present were Javelin Knight and Meta Knight himself. Javelin Knight was mechanical, a unique trait amongst the Meta-Knights. It was a purple-and-blue, pill-shaped Droid who hovered above the ground and had a single eye, a thin green slit, and four segments rotating around its lower body. It attacked with a javelin, which it had folded up and stored in its hollow head. It was currently in the control room, monitoring the ships status.

Meta Knight himself was sitting in the cockpit, reading a book. We all know what he looks like so I won't bother explaining. He finished the chapter, folded down the corner of the page, spread his wings and swooped down to the games room.

He opened the door just as Axe Knight released another axe. Luckily, his aim was a bit off, so it just hit the doorframe and stuck there, missing Meta Knight by a whisker. The room fell silent. Nobody breathed. Without saying a word, Meta Knight removed the axe from the door frame.

"It's lucky your aim was lousy," chuckled Mace Knight "Or we'd be scraping you off the ceiling."

The lights flickered. Meta Knight handed the axe back to Axe Knight. "Go and feed the Wheelies." he instructed. Axe Knight saluted and rushed out the room.

**Chapter 1 is done! R&R to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomers

**Chapter 2 is here! Own one no-one but my OC Shuriken and my minor OC Moto.**

As Axe Knight entered the generator room, he was greeted by the familiar sound of humming engines. The walls were lined with strange contraptions that looked like something between a hamster wheel and a treadmill. Each one was occupied by a Wheelie. They ran to and fro in their machines, generating kinetic energy, and the large crystal in the generator transformed it into all the energy needed to heat, light and fly the Halberd. However, some of them were slowing down, possibly the cause of the flickering lights.

Axe Knight walked over to a large unplugged wire and plugged it into the generator. Almost instantly, an electrical surge travelled through the contraptions and into the Wheelies. Due to Wheelies being mechanical beings, they fed on things like electricity and fuel like petrol. You may think it is cruel to keep them cooped up, but really, due to the Wheelie's non-stop attitude, and the fact they have food, a roof over their heads and a purpose, they were actually quite happy.

As Axe Knight let the electricity flow, he heard a purring sound next to him. It was a Wheelie. The Wheelie's engine was purring like a cat, and Axe Knight scratched its head, and the Wheelie rolled not its side, and Axe Knight tickled its tyre. This was a very special Wheelie, Moto. Moto was the Wheelie that helped Kirby escape from the Halberd, and Meta Knight was going to have him melted, but Kirby has accidentally crashed him, causing his wires to become crossed, making him believe he was a pet, though whether he thought he was a dog or a cat was yet to be decided upon.

Axe Knight gave Moto a goodbye scratch on the exhaust and unplugged the wire. He noticed the Wheelies were going a lot faster now, clearly benefitting from their meal. As he walked along the corridors back to the games room, he heard a knock on the metal main gates of the Halberd, up on the main deck.

_That's odd, _he thought, _We hardly ever get visitors._

He pressed the button to open the door, and was faced with a wall of metal, or, more precisely, armour. The armour was primarily grey, but the shoes, shoulder pads and the top half of the helmet were red. Also, the shoulder pads and helmet were adorned with yellow spikes, though the helmet had only one, like a rhinoceros. On its back it carried a sword so large it could probably skewer three melons and still do major damage. Two yellow eyes stared down at Axe Knight from the depths of the helmet.

"Umm, h-hello?" stammered Axe Knight, clearly very nervous, because, well, would wouldn't be confronted by an armoured stranger with a sword twice as big as you?

The figure placed a hand on it's chest and knelt on one knee. "We have come to join you." said a deep voice from somewhere in the armour. Most if it came from the mouth.

"Err, we?" asked Axe Knight "I can only seem to find one if you..."

Suddenly, a pink blur shot over the armoured figures shoulder and also knelt as Axe Knight's feet. Now it was still, Axe Knight could see it was a female Tsukikage (the enemies Kirby gets the Ninja ability from), but her outfit was pink, not purple. She also had a plait of blonde hair growing out the bottom of her headgear and heavily accentuated eyelashes.

"We have come to fight with you on the side of good." she announced "My brother, Heavy Knight, and I, Shuriken, come to offer our services to the Meta-Knights."

"Erm, brother?" asked Axe Knight. "I'm not seeing the family resemblance between you two.."

"We were adopted by an ex-Star Warrior, he taught us everything we know."

"Well, you two should come in then, but I don't call the shots; Meta Knight does."

**Chapter 2 us done. Review if you liked it or otherwise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Banks

**Sorry for that gap between chapters! Anyway, between trips to the beach and homework I've finished chapter three. Enjoy!**

"So," said Axe Knight as he lead Shuriken and Heavy Knight down one of the Halberd's many corridors "First you need to know the Meta-Knights. I'm Axe Knight, and I fight with axes. Then there are Sword Knight and Blade Knight, who fight with swords, Trident Knight, who fights with trident, Javelin Knight, who fights with javelins and Mace Knight, who fights with-"

"Let me guess," said Heavy Knight "A mace?"

"No, you'd think that, but he actually uses a flail. Dunno why we haven't changed it yet, but I think we've kept it so long its just sorta stuck."

•••

As Axe Knight walked into the games room, an electrified trident hit the doorframe, only just missing him.

"Nice one, Trident Knight," said Axe Knight, sarcastically "And next time, try not to make it that close; that missed me by a hair's breadth!"

"And thus missing your brain by at least five metres." muttered Mace Knight.

"Hooarrthnoogyz?" asked Blade Knight, his obscurely shaped armour garbling his language.

"Oh, these are Shuriken and Heavy Knight, they want to be knew Meta-Knights," replied Axe Knight, who knew Blade Knight well enough to know he meant 'Who are the new guys?'.

"It that even allowed?" asked Sword Knight.

"Dunno, but Javelin Knight's got the rules of the Halberd hardwired into his brain, he should know."

•••

The Meta-Knights and Meta-Knights -to-bes stood in front of Javelin Knight, who was currently scanning his internal memory banks for the rules about new recruits.  
"Here we are," he announced, his voice deep and mechanical (well, he was a robot after all) "Rule 48: All those wishing to become new members must face all other members of the Meta-Knights in combat. Whether they get un or not is based on the skill of their fight and how many opponents they can defeat. Ultimately, the decision is made by Meta Knight himself."

"Thank you, Javelin Knight," said Axe Knight.

"No problem, glad to be if service," said the robot, resuming his routine checks.

•••

As the group left the room, Axe Knight began explaining the next steps to the group.

"I say we go see Meta Knight and tell him what we've got going on, and maybe vet you two two join." he said, but was suddenly pulled over by Mace Knight.

"You mean both if them are signing up? I though it was only muscles over there, but her too?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, she's a, she's a..."

"Girl?" asked Shuriken, who had appeared behind them, wielding a katana, pointing it at Mace Knight.

"No, no, I mean you're a... ninja, yeah that's what I meant, ninja. You can't be a knight and a ninja."

"Says who?"

"Erm, Meta Knight will know." he said, before running and tried to surreptitiously hide behind Heavy Knight.

"Don't listen to him," Axe Knight reassured her, as she seemed slightly disheartened "He's just a little... prejudging at times, he'll warm up to you."

**Done and done! Review to let me know what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4: Sword vs Blade

**Here's Chapter 4! Nothing more to add, so... yeah, enjoy!**

Meta Knight was currently in his sleeping quarters, reading a book, _1001 Cool Things to do with a Sword. _A metallic knock sounded in the door. "Enter," commanded Meta Knight. The group filed in and stood in front of the masked blue knight. "What brings you here?" asked Meta Knight without looking up from his book.

"Err, sir," said Axe Knight, stepping forward "These are Heavy Knight and Shuriken. They've come here to join the Meta-Knights."

Meta Knight looked up from his book at the two newcomers, who knelt before him, heads bowed. He circled them slowly, inspecting them. "They look like they have the potential to be great warriors," he admitted, "But first, as you most likely know, you must pass the initiation test."

•••

The group, and now Javelin Knight and Meta Knight, stood in the training room; a large room filled with many mechanical training items, ranging from a group of targets to battle simulators. "This is where, as a Meta-Knight, you will train and become the best you can be," explained Meta Knight. He pointed to an arena in the centre, a square ring, similar to a miniature stadium "And this is where you will fight us to become fully-blown Meta-Knights. As per Rule 42, Subsection 4, you two are entitled to a demonstration of the current Meta-Knights' fighting prowess. First, Sword Knight and Blade Knight will display their power to you by facing each other in a duel."

"We will?" asked Sword Knight in disbelief. "Err, I mean we will!"

•••

The remain Meta-Knights watched on as the two swordsmen walked into the centre of the arena, shook hands and stepped back, drawing their swords.

"You ready Blade?" asked Sword Knight.

"Rdeeaz I'll evrbe, Sword," ('Ready as I'll ever be, Sword) replied the green-clad knight.

"Begin!" announced Meta Knight.

They rushed together, and there was a swift, metallic _shing _as metal met metal. They exchanged sword slashes in a flurry of swings, each thrush met with a parry, each blow met with a block. Their blades smashed together repeatedly, neither getting a hit in, yet neither backing down. They soon walked slowly backwards, regaining their strength, both visibly sweating through their armour (dunno how). Suddenly, Blade Knight swung his sword three times in the air. Each time it glowed blue, and released a Sword Beam; a speeding beam of pure energy only a true swordsman can ever use. Sword Knight only noticed what was happening _just _as the first one skimmed past his helmet. In a flash, he expertly leapt over the second and ducked under the third. As if in triumph, he held his sword aloft. It glowed a strange purple, as if charging.

"What he doing?" whispered Shuriken to Axe Knight.

"Charging a Knight Beam," he answered "It like a Sword Beam, but its more powerful, although it can't be used as often."

The blue-clad knight suddenly swung his sword, releasing a crescent-shaped wave if energy at his opponent. Blade Knight reacted quickly. He lot over in and plugged his sword into the ground, only just missing Sword Knight, who had rolled out the way only a second before Blade Knight's blade sunk into the floor. In a flash of steel, the two were locked in combat again.

"Enough!" announced Meta Knight "You two have proven your worth and demonstrated your prowess sufficiently. I must admit you've come far from your lives as bandits. I am most proud." he turned to Heavy Knight and Shuriken. "You two should pay attention in these fight. By observing one's enemies, you will know how to combat them in battle. Next, Axe Knight, you will face Mace Knight. I trust you will do well."

**We're done here for know! Oh, and one more thing... I can haz reviews plz? **


	5. Chapter 5: Axe vs Mace

**Heeeeeere's chapter 4... that's it really. Enjoy!**

Axe Knight and Mace Knight walked into the arena, both eager to beat the other, as these two famously had a friendly rivalry.

"You hungry Mace?" asked Axe Knight.

"Hungry?" asked Mace Knight "Why would I be hungry?"

"Cause you're gonna eat my axes!" he yelled, throwing a spinning axe at Mace Knight's head. Due to Mace Knight's heavy weapon, he only just leapt to the side, and the axe barely missed him, skimming his breastplate.

"Oh, you asked for it now!" he smirked. He started spinning his flail, until it was travelling so quickly it was a black-and-silver blur. When he was satisfied at its speed, he adjusted his grip to the bottom of the chain, so the range if the spiked ball increased. However, due to Axe Knight's small frame, he slid underneath the spiked wrecking ball and swung his axe at the chain. If this manoeuvre was performed on any regular chain, it would have broken, but due to Mace Knight having a specially made chain, it only halted the spinning motion.

Axe Knight took this opportunity to rush in for some quick blows with his axes, but due to Mace Knight's heavy load being momentarily lessened, he nimbly kept out of the way. He righted himself a d picked up his chain, and started to spin his ball-n-chain again. Taking this opportunity of start up time to his advantage, Axe Knight hurled another two axes at his rival. However, due the speed of the flail, they were just deflected.

_Only got one axe left _he thought to himself _Better use it wisely._

He released it, but this time, he threw it at a lower angle. It spun under the flail and hit Mace Knight's feet, tripping him over and knocking him out. However, almost instantly, the now-uncontrolled spiked ball spun around and hit Axe Knight in the face. He sailed through the air and, thanks to his spiked helmet, stuck in the wall like a dart.

"Enough," ordered Meta Knight "It seems you two are just too equally matched." He turned to Heavy Knight and Shuriken. "And I trust you two are making notes?"

"Yes sir," said Shuriken, who was busy scribbling tactics on a notepad.

"Good."

Mace Knight picked himself up and removed Axe Knight from the wall.

"So," he asked "Who won?"

"I think we'd better call it a draw."

"Agreed."

"Next up, Trident Knight and Javelin Knight, you will show us your skill in battle now." said Meta Knight.

"Aye aye sir." said Javelin Knight, opening up his head and pulled out a white javelin. He pressed a button on the side and it flipped out into its full length. Trident Knight pulled out two golden metal tridents which he then electrified.

"Bring it on, robot."

**Done it! Please review, it lets me know I'm doing something right! **


	6. Chapter 6: Javelin vs Trident

**Chapter 6 and that... yeah...**

"Begin!" ordered Meta Knight from the edge of the arena. Almost immediately, Javelin Knight began to spin. Well, his bottom half holding the javelin began spinning, but due to him being robotic, his top half, and therefore his eye and ability to see where he was going, remained stationary. Suddenly, without warning, he charged at Trident Knight, in an attempt to knock the armoured knight away with his javelin. However, because of Trident Knight being almost entirely head, he easily rolled beneath the floating droid. As soon as he righted himself, he tossed two high-voltage tridents at his opponent. Unfortunately for him, his tridents were deflected, like Axe Knight's axes earlier on, due to Javelin Knight's spinning action. He let out a small growl of frustration, only for Javelin Knight to release his javelin at him. Apparently expecting this, Trident Knight leapt over it and at the robot. In a flash, Javelin Knight withdrew another javelin just in time to parry Trident Knight, who had resorted to using mêlée tactics, furiously stabbing and swinging his weapons. Javelin Knight took a similar approach, swinging his metal javelin like a makeshift sword.

"See how they use their weapons beyond their intended purpose," noted Meta Knight to the recruits "Such tactics will be vital if you wish to succeed."

They watched the two duel for another minute or two, until something unheard if happened. All at once, Javelin Knight hit Tridents Knight's right hand side and Trident Knight hit Javelin Knight's left hand side. The electric current from the trident surged through Javelin Knight's metal biddy, through his metal javelin and into Trident Knight's armour. The stood there for a second or two, but suffering from high electric shocks, until there was a large 'BANG!' and the due went flying back, and crashed into the walls. Mace Knight visibly winced.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt!" he said.

"You can say that again," said Axe Knight.

"Ooh, that gotta hu-"

"Yes _thank you,_ Mace Knight."

The battling duo peeled themselves of the edges of the arena. "How about we just call it a draw?" asked Trident Knight, rubbing his head.

"Agreed," said the robot, still visibly crackling with electricity. Meta Knight seemed satisfied and turned towards the door.

"You two newcomers will fight tomorrow. In the mean time you may train and spend your time on the Halberd with us." he said. And with that, he left. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Err," said Sword Knight "I'm getting kinda hungry. I'm gonna get me a sandwich."

"I mhngryto" (I am hungry too) said Blade Knight, and he followed Sword Knight to the kitchen.

"I need to continue my routine checks," explained Javelin Knight, also leaving the room.

"I've got some, err, stuff to do," announced Trident Knight, turning to leave "Nice meeting ya," he said, saluting Shuriken and Heavy Knight.

"I'm off too," said Mace Knight, in lack of a better excuse, and also turned to leave, in fear that Shuriken would get him back for his comment earlier.

Axe Knight also began to leave, and beckoned the remaining two to follow. Deciding they had nothing better to do, they obliged.

**Done! Reviews are always welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Stash

**Here's Chapter 7, and I've got a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: As of Wednesday the 18 June 2014, my avatar and penname will change, mainly because I don't own either if them. I will become 'Dapper Dee VI', but worry ye not, for it's still me!**

Axe Knight scampered down the Halberd's corridors, with Shuriken and Heavy Knight in tow. Soon, they reached a flight of stairs leading up to the deck. Checking to see that nobody was around, he went up, followed by the other two. On the deck, he scuttled along to the mast. Once at the base of said mast, he, after checking that the cost was clear, gestured for them to stay put. He rushed up the ladder. Once he reached the top, he beckoned the others to follow him. Shuriken quickly clambered up the ladder like a pink monkey, and Heavy Knight bent the metal rungs, stomping up behind. They sat there, in the crow's nest, panting.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not supposed to be up here?" asked Shuriken at last.

"Because we're not," replied Axe Knight coolly.

"Oh,"

She risked a peek over the edge.

"Wow," she breathed, gazing out in wonder.

"Yeah," chuckled Axe Knight "The view does tend to have that effect on people."

She gazed out at the lush green grasslands, stretching out far below her, leading to the pristine ocean, which glimmered in the sunlight like a huge sapphire.

"So, where'd you guys come from?" asked Axe Knight, lying back.

"Umm," Shuriken quickly scanned the horizon "There." She pointed to a large group of trees in the distance. "We were raised in the woods by an ex-Star Warrior after our orphanage burnt down. Most if the kids fled, but we stuck together, right Heavy?"

"Yeah," he said, "Those were some rough nights..."

"Excuse me," said Axe Knight "But you don't really talk much, do you Heavy Knight?"

"He's more the... strong and silent type," explained Shuriken, but Axe Knight didn't appear to be listening. He was busy levering if the floorboards of the crow's nest. "What are you doing?" she asked. Axe Knight said nothing, but whistled a little tune as he searched beneath the floor. After he four what he was looking for, he produced there cans of fizzy drinks ('POP! Star') and three cold sage rolls.

"It's my secret stash," he explained "Only me and Mace Knight know about it." He tossed each if them a can and a pastry and began earing his. The others followed suit.

Soon after, Shuriken was busy dreamily gazing out at the landscape, while Heavy Knight and Axe Knight played Go Fish with a deck of cards also located beneath the floorboards. Suddenly, a deafening screech was heard.

"Get down!" yelled Axe Knight. Three trio hit the deck. A huge red something soared over bead, rocking the Halberd in its tailwind.

"I don't believe it," breathed Shuriken "Its..."

"Dyna Blade," finished Heavy Knight.

"Its her mountain too, y'know.," said Axe Knight, collecting the scattered cards. The huge bird, wings all the colours of the rainbow, and more, soared into the distance.

"Hey, is anyone up here?" asked a familiar voice from below. The three poked there heads out. It was Mace Knight. "Oh, hi guys," he said, "We were going to have a table tennis tournament, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Axe Knight, zipping down the ladder, closely followed by the other two. "I am gonna thrash you guys..."

**Done! This is Keeby, err, Dapper Dee VI, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Heavy Lobster, Rest in Pieces

**Sup? Its me, Dapper Dee VI. I'm back with chapter 8 and a new penname!**

Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Mace Knight , Javelin Knight, Heavy Knight and Shuriken were all in the games room, sitting on beanbags, watching a particularly intense game of ping pong. It was Axe Knight vs. Trident Knight, both wielding duel table tennis racquets. They were both concentrating deeply, both smashing the little white ball across the table. The ball was being smacked across the table, so quickly it was just a white blur. Whilst this was their third go, nobody yet has a point, as the balls kept seeming to... vaporise. At one point, in fact, Mace Knight had been watching the ball so carefully his head became a blur and he fainted. Its was actually quite amusing.

Shuriken was sitting with them, but she was beginning to feel the effects if the secret fizzy drink she's had up in the crows nest.

"Ahem," she said, rather embarrassed, to Javelin Knight who sat next to her "How do you get to the, err, 'little girls room'?"

"Oh," it said, "Go out the doors, take a left, go down the corridor, turn right, go down the set if stairs, go through the door third on the right, turn left again and go up that set of stairs go left, right, left again and you're there!"

She nodded, albeit slightly unsurely, and set off down the corridor, determined to remember the way. She got there just fine but it was the getting back she got stuck on...

•••

She had just stepped out if the loo and was trying to retrace her steps. "Was it a left and then a right, or a right and then a left?" she muttered to herself "I'm pretty sure there were some stairs and maybe a door or two? This place is like a maze..."

In fact, she was fairly close. The Halberd was a very big place, and was fairly disorientating. The idea behind this was that if enemies ever invaded, they'd got lost and couldn't get out. Unfortunately, this tended to affect the crew more than anyone else. She wandered around aimlessly, trying to bet her bearings. She began to worry that, if she wasn't back soon, they'd start to wonder why she was taking so long.

She had not gone too far when she beard a faint echo-y metallic stomp-y sound, coming from down a corridor. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she stated walking after it, hoping it would somehow help her to get back. She turned a couple of corners before she could see the source if the sound. It was a giant robot. It was golden and bore a strange resemblance to a shrimp or lobster of some kind. She walked up to it, hoping it could give her directions. She knocked three times on its back leg, so it turned around and faced her.

"Umm, hi," she said as she stared into its huge mechanical face "I'm Shuriken, I'm here to become Meta-Knight and I'm kinda lost. Can you direct me to the games room, please?"

The metal monstrosity did nothing, expect stare at her with its empty green eyes.

"Err, hello?" she said, waving a hand in front of its face "Anybody home?"

It still did nothing, but now it appeared to scan her.

"What are you doing?" ask asked it.

"FACE NOT RECOGNISED," said a very deep, menacing, mechanical voice from the depths of the robot, "PROTOCOL: DESTROY!"

"Sorry, I'm not following y-" She was cut short as a large laser shot past her face. She looked at smoking claw of the robot, where the laser had just been shot from.

"Uh-oh," she said. In panic, the threw several pink ninja stars at it, but they just bounced of its hard metal exterior. In retaliation, the droid shot out a stream of fire at her, which she only just dodged. In an attempt to at least damage the robot, she charged at it, and slashed it with her katana. It barely scratched its surface. She tried punching, kicking and karate-chopping it, but that just hurt her. It met out another laser. She decided to run, a wise choice if you ask me.

She hurried down the corridors, dodging the occasional laser or fireball, trying to keep ahead if the charging beast. She soon came to a door, pressed the button, went through, and closed it, hoping it would keep the monster at bay. It walked right through it, trampling it underfoot. She cursed under her breath and continued running, hoping this commotion wouldn't attract attention, as this would be hard to explain. She hurried through corridor after corridor, but still the lobster didn't let up. In fact, it seemed to be gaining. She soon came to a much stronger looking door. She hurriedly pressed the button, praying would open, and it did, out the side if the Halberd! She realised it too late, teetering over the edge, arms flailing like a windmill. However, she regained her balance and stepped out of the way just as the beast thundered past. It went out the door. She laughed as she watched its body tumble down the cliffs below.

"Hah! Take that you mechanical SHRIMP!" she yelled triumphantly after it.

"What?" asked a familiar voice behind her. She turned around. It was Sword Knight.

"Oh, err, just practising my, err, victory cries, heh."' she said, closing the door.

"'Mechanical shrimp'?"

"Err, I'm working on it..." she muttered, following him back to the games room. "Oh, by the way," she asked "Do you have any large mechanical lobsters aboard?"

"Oh, yeah, we've got Heavy Lobster."

"He important?"

"Yeah, very. He roams the corridors and guards us from invaders. If we lost him, we'd be screwed!"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, "Screwed. Its lucky nothing happen to him then..."

**Whew! Done! Review if you want to. **


	9. Chapter 9: Some more near misses

**Sups? Me is back with the bestest grammar ever! Anyway, between the internet dying and me being stung on the ear by a bee, I've done this! Its very short, but I'll hopefully make up for it later!**

When Shuriken re-entered the games room, the ping pong had stopped. "Hey," said Axe Knight "Where you bin?"

"I, err, got a little lost," she said, a little embarrassed "So, who one the ping pong?"

"No-one," replied Mace Knight, "They wore holes in the bats." He held one up, revealing the hole, which was caused by what can only be called erosion.

"So watcha doin' now?"

"Target practise," he said. He tossed a ping pong ball into the air and threw his axe at it. It cut the ball clean in half, and then embedded itself in the doorframe, just as Meta Knight walked in, of course.

Meta Knight removed the axe from the doorframe, walked over to Axe Knight, whacked him over the head with it (the flat side, thankfully) and shoved it into his arms. "Go and feed the Wheelies," he instructed "Again!" Then, he turned and faced Shuriken and Heavy Knight. "Shouldn't you two be training?" he asked them.

"Holy Gordos!" said Shuriken, before the two rushed down the corridor to the training room, knocking over Axe Knight on the way past.

•••

A few minutes later, Axe Knight entered the training room, just as a shuriken embedded itself in the doorframe. "I hate this place," he muttered under his breath "The doorframes are too dangerous..."

"Sorry," Shuriken called out, "At least I hit that fly!" Axe Knight looked at the thrown ninja star, which had the remnants of the insides of a fly on its spikes.

"You hit a tiny, erratic fly from the other side of the room with a ninja star?" he asked in disbelief "I must say I'm impressed..."

"She is very good," admitted Heavy Knight, standing next to him, beating the stuffing out of a nearby punch bag "In long range. He close-ranged could use a bit of work..." This statement was justified as she set about attacking several training dummies with her katana. She was good, undoubtedly, but not very good.

"I wish you all the best," said Axe Knight, before leaving that room, but not before checking the doorframe, of course.


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepin'

**Chapter 10 is here. Also, if you haven't already, check out my new fanfic 'Hydrophobic'. It still needs reviews!**

After training, dinner, more training, and watching a film (Pop Star Wars) it was time to sleep.

"Well," announced Mace Knight, "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"It is late," noted Meta Knight, lurking at the back of the room, "I suggest you all get plenty of rest, especially you two," he said, glancing at the newcomers, "For it is your big day tomorrow."

"Aye aye sir," yawned Shuriken "Where will we be sleepin'?"

"Come," said, warping out the room, into the corridor, "I will lead," They followed him down the Galberds hallways until they cane to a long corridor with many doors. "These are the dormitories," he said, gesturing to the doorways "These belong to Sword and Blade, Axe and Mace, Trident and Javelin, and me."

Each of them filed into their own, but Shuriken and Heavy Knight remained outside, along with Meta Knight. "Heavy Knight," addressed the leader "As a swordsman, you may share with Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Two of you will share the bunk, the reaming one will be on the floor." He strode off with Shuriken in tow, leaving the trio to work it out themselves.

Sword and Blade both sat on the bottom bunk, arguing.

"I get to go on the top!"

"Noeyegetto!" ("No, I get to!")

"You go on the floor!"

"Noititchz!" ("No, it itches!")

Tired of this debate, Heavy Knight leapt on the top bunk. The other two listened to the creak in fear, before the top bunk crashed on top of them. A muffled crash was heard from down the corridor. "What was that?" asked Shuriken.

"I wouldn't worry about it," replied Meta Knight, opening a door at the end of the corridor. "This is the guest bedroom," he said. She peered inside. It was barren, only a wooden floor, a lone bed and a bedside table, on which stood a dusty old lamp. "Sorry its so bland," he said, blandly, LBut we never know who might come here," She nodded, and stepped inside. "G'night," he said, before shutting the door. She hurriedly turned on the lamp to illuminate the darkness. She curled up in bed and slept lightly, thinking about tomorrow.

**Done. Still slightly shorter than t'others, sorry! Plz review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Pre-Battle Build-up

**Don't worry everyone! I'm back! Yay!**

It was 7:00 in the morning, and all the Meta-Knights, Shuriken and Heavy Knight, were eating breakfast in the dining room. Meta Knight opened the doors, and everyone got off their chairs, bowed, and continued. Meta Knight nodded and sat at the head of the table, pouring himself a bowl of his favourite cereal, Snap! Crackle! POP! Stars. He began spooning it into his mouth, tucking the spoon beneath his mask so his face wasn't visible. "I trust you all slept well?" he asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"It was OK," said Mace Knight, tucking into his toast.

"Thtzeezyfr you tersay," (That's easy for you to say,) mumbled Blade Knight, "You didnhavter slponanitchyshgcrpt!" (You didn't have to sleep on an itchy shag carpet!)

"At least you got out from underneath Heavy," groaned Sword Knight, "It was stuck under that hunk of metal all night..."

Meta Knight ignored them. "And you, Shuriken?" he asked, turning to the pink-clad ninja, "How was your stay in the guest bedroom?"

"Uh," she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Yeah, it was good... all alone... in the dark... on a big scary battleship..."

"Oh, good," he said, finishing off his orange juice, sucking it through a straw as to not take of his mask, and apparently not noticing the bags under the ninja's eyes. "Finish your meals, everyone, then head down to the training room," he ordered, before warping out, wrapping himself him his cloak.

"I will never understand how he does that..." muttered Axe Knight, before hopping off his seat, followed by the others.

•••

The group arrived, and Meta Knight stood before them, polishing Galaxia. "Ah, good, you're here," he said. "Now, you all why you are here, so," he turned to the two newcomers, "Which of you wants to go first?"

Heavy Knight, apparently noticing his sister's tiredness, volunteered. "I," he said, and stomped off into the arena, as the others looked on from above.

"The rules are very simple," explained Meta Knight, LYou will fight the existing members, bar myself, in waves if two, Sword and Blade, Mace and Axe, and Javelin and Trident. You will be judged on how many to beat and how good you fighting style is."

Heavy Knight nodded, and unheated his sword from the scabbard on his back. "Ready," he Saud, void of all emotion, as, it seems, was the norm.

"Very well," said Meta Knight. "Sword, Blade, get in there!"

Yessir!" they saluted and leapt down, brandishing their blades. They gripped them and charged forwards...

**Another shirt chapter here, sorry! I will make it up to you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Heavy Knight Vs

**Sorry for the lack of updates, and reviews are always welcome! ^_^**

The two smaller knights charged towards the larger knight, yelling a battle cry holding their swords overhead. This didn't phase Heavy Knight, who just gripped his sword and swung it, where, due its size, it hit both knight simultaneously in the chest, sending them flying back, creating two large craters in the wall. They peeled themselves off the wall and stumbled about, dazed. However, Blade Knight recovered faster than his comrade, and, on a fit of rage, he thundered towards his opponent, eager to cut him to shreds. But he was caught short, or rather, he was caught because he was short. His charge ended abruptly has a large armoured hand picked him up, squished him into a little ball, and then a large armoured foot booted him across the arena into his still-dazed friend.

"He made short work of them..." mused Meta Knight, "Axe and Mace, you're up!"

Axe Knight charged forwards, swing his double-headed axels blindly, but was stopped when he felt a large metal foot on his head, followed by and immense weight, and he was pushed into the ground, so all that were left were the two horns on his helmet poking our if the floor. Heavy Knight bent down and removed Axe Knight. They was a noise like a cork escaping a bottle as the skull was removed. He was then flung across the room like a cricket ball into a certain Sword Knight who was trying to escape the arena. "Not again..." he groaned.

Then is was Mace Knight's turn. He began spinning his flail, and, when it was at optimum speed, he adjusted his grip so it flew at Heavy Knight's head. This failed, however, as, without batting and eyelid, Heavy Knight's hand shot up and caught the chain right below the ball. Mace Knight only had a split second to curse his bad luck before he was sent whirling around above Heavy Knight's head. As he whizzes through the air, he noticed the chain wrapped itself around Heavy Knight's wrist, and his other hand was out in a fist. _So that's his plan, _thought Mace Knight_ So do I let go or get punched in the face? Let go or get punched in the face? Let go or get punched in the -_ **BAM!**

He was then removed from the flail and was hurled towards a certain blue knight. Sword Knight braced for impact, but was surprised to see Mace Knight whizz past him. "Hah!" he cried out "You missed, you great l-" The last part of that sentence was never heard as he was interrupted by a large spiked ball as his hit him in the face.

In an instant, Trident Knight and Javelin Knight leapt down. Immediately, Javelin Knight's bottom half began rotating, javelin in hand, and he swooped at Heavy Knight. But he didn't count for one thing; Heavy Knight's strength. His rotating bottom half was stopped by Heavy Knight's palm. "Oh Gordos!" cursed the robot, before he was sent slamming into the ground. Several times. Then into a certain you-know-who, who had only just removed a large spiked ball from his face.

Five down, one to go.

Trident Knight hurled a trident at Heavy Knight, who just snatched it out of the air and crushed it, before tossing it over his shoulder (where it electrocuted Sword Knight). But this allowed Trident Knight to leapt in the air, draw another trident and plunge them into Heavy Knight's helmet. The armoured brute fell crackling to the ground.

"Oh no," Shuriken breathed.

Trident Knight punched the air and did a little dance. But he didn't see the metal mountain ruse up and return the favour.

What happened next is best explained in the sounds that followed.

**ZzapP!**

**Boom!**

**"Aaaaaargh!"**

**Clang!**

Then a soft groaning voices mattered "This is really not my day..."


	13. Chapter 13: A New Foe Appears!

**Aloha! Long time no see! Well, let's get back to work! *type* *type* *type***

"Whoooo!" called out a voice from the watching area. "Go big Bro! Whoooo!" Shuriken was clapping and cheering at her adoptive brother who was dusting himself off. He waved at her and she gave a thumbs up back, winking.

"I am pleased to announce that Heavy Knight is the uuunewest member of the Meta Knights!" announced Meta Knight, "Shuriken, you now,"

"Ugh, sir Meta Knight?" asked a feeble voice from below in the arena, "Can she fight us tomorrow? I cannot feel the lower half if my body..."A battered Sword Knight clambered out of the pit, rubbing his head (which didn't do any good considering he wore a helmet).

"Very well," nodded the caped knight, before warping away.

•••

_The next day_

Meta Knight strode into the dinning room, which was quite impressive considering he lacked legs, possessing only feet.

"I trust you had a better sleep last night," he said to the pink ninja next to him. She nodded and continued chewing on her buttered toast.

"Good," he said, and walked off. "Meet me in the training room in five minutes. All of you."

•••

The Meta Knights and Shuriken gathered round the arena. "I believe you know what to do," said a voice from behind. The turned and saw a certain masked knight. "Yessir!" they all said, as Shuriken leapt athletically into the ring.

"Bring it on!" she muttered to herself, flicking out two pink ninja stars.

"You can do it!" shouted Sword Knight from above.

"Yerheezrite," (Yeah, he's right!) chipped in Blade.

She looked at them quizzically. "Aren't you two supposed to be down here?"

"Nah," said Sword Knight, "Not yet, he's your first opponent." He jutted a thumb towards another knight who leapt down, causing the ground to shake.

"Hello, sis, looks like you've got it tougher than me," said the challenger.

Shuriken stared in disbelief. This was not what she has in mind...

**Cliffhanger! I'm off to Italy fir a couple of week. Tara for now!**


	14. Chapter 14: Shuriken vs Part 1

**Sorry for the gap between updates, but I was really busy doing... meh...**

Shuriken looked despairingly up, at Meta Knight. "Sorry," he said, "Rules are rules, and I don't live by the policy of "Rules are Made to be Broken,"

She gave a half-nod and swallowed, preparing for her battle.

"Begin!" announced Meta Knight, causing the two to lock into combat, and the spectators to lean over the edge to watch the fray. Shuriken started by throwing several lightning-fast ninja-stars at Heavy Knight. They hit, but just stayed sucking his armour. The knight didn't even flinch. He raised his titanic sword and smashed it down, Shrunken only just rolled out the way. She decided her throwing stars were not going to cut it, so she drew her katana from her belt. She dashed towed him and slashed his chest multiple times. They just added to the scratches on the already battle-worn armour. Heavy swung his sword at her, and she quickly, expertly dodged the swipe easily. Trident Knight let out a low whistle.

"Man, she's really fast," he said, "And swift too,"

_That's it! _Shuriken thought as she heard this comment _I'm a ninja, so I'd better start acting like one!_ Beneath her cowl, she smirked_. Let's speed things up!_

Instantly, she dashed towards her adoptive brother. He readied his sword and swung, only to find she was nowhere to be found. In a puff of pink smoke, she appeared behind him, clinging onto the wall just below the watching Meta-Knights. They gasped, but she motioned to them to be quiet, before leaping down on Heavy, kicking him squarely in the back of the head with her foot. The sudden, unexpected impact caught Heavy Knight off guard, and he staged forward, and dropped to the floor with a noise like a truck driving into a bigger truck.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" she triumphantly exclaimed, standing on his back like a warrior who just slayed a terrible beast.

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight," said Meta Knight, "Go!"

They leapt down from the top of the area, and landed. "Let's get my ninja on!" she exclaimed dashing towards them at blinding speed.

_Meanwhile, at the bottom of the mountain..._

A mechanical claw twitched. The body the claw belonged to shuddered, crackled with electricity and righted itself, tossing several rocks off of it. The thing rebooted itself.

"ERR-ERR-ERROR," it said "P-P-PROT-TOCOL: D-D-DESTROY! D-D-DESTROY!"

It looked up at the silhouette of the Halberd on the cliff above it. It began the long climb up.

Dyna Blade passed it on the way up, and suddenly changed her mind and flew off in the other direction, now mentally making a note about how painful unwanted lasers can be.

**Forgot all about our mechanical friend, didn't ya? And its seems Shuriken is in her zone, but for how long?**


	15. Chapter 15: Shuriken vs Part 2

**Ich bin... err... back! Hi! Let's do this.**

Sword and Blade charged towards Shuriken, fired up from watching the battle unfold. She looked at them both, sizing them up, and chose her target. She readied two ninja stars and, with a flick of her wrist, sent then spinning at Blade Knight. They hit his should pad and he was sent flying back, pinned to the walls by the throwing stars. Sword Knight, who had stopped he charge as soon as Blade was hit, was suddenly sent skidding along the ground, a foot on his chest preventing him from getting up. Without warning, his face became bombarded with punches as Shuriken's fists became white blurs.

"I *punch* can't *punch* feel *punch* my *punch* face!" he cried, trying to squirm out if the ninja's iron grip. Blade Knight, meanwhile, had freed himself from the wall and was currently rushing towards Shuriken, preparing to hit her while she was distracted. Unfortunately, she heard the tromping of his armour and leapt off Sword Knight, being sure to kick him in the chin to be safe. She landed behind Blade and, before he knew what was happening, picked him up and tossed him into Sword, flinging them both back.

"This seems awfully familiar..." mattered Sword as he sailed through the air and into the wall.

"Mace, Axe, get down there!" commanded Meta Knight, clearly ticked off that his best knights were being wiped out so easily.

"Don't have to tell us twice, boss!" saluted Mace Knight as the leapt down to face their adversary. He immediately began spinning his flail, and quickly let it fly towards the ninja, but was shocked to see that Shuriken had disappeared. He was, however, even mire surprise to see her running across the taunt chain like an incredibly quick tightrope walker. As soon as she closed in, she roundhouse kicked him right in the face. He yelled something like "Argmahfrz!" and was sent skidding across the ground.

Axe Knight began to feel the pressure, and let fly his first axe. She only just heard the 'whoosh' in time to duck under it. He hurled another two her, but she rolled underneath one and leapt over the other. Axe Knight took out his final axe, kissed it for luck and sent it spinning at the ninja. She smirked beneath her cowl and flicked her head round. In a moment if pure wonder, her long blonde plaited hair wrapped around the handle of the axe and, with another twist of her head, was sent flying back round towards Axe Knight. It hit him and he was sent catapulting in the air.

Meta Knight was so shocked by this, he only just remembered to announce the fact Tridents Knight and Javelin Knight were to fight Shuriken next. But, he was interrupted as a burning sound began. All eyes turned to the wall as it began to glow. It began to melt. Through the hole clambered a great big golden... thing.

_Oh no! _thought Shuriken, _It's Heavy Lob-_

Her thoughts were cut short as a spinning metal javelin smacked into her back. She was sent flying into the corner if the room. Everything when black.


End file.
